Valentine's Day, Pokemon Style!
by MastermindMedley10
Summary: A series of ten short stories about our beloved characters on Valentine's Day.


This is my Valentine's present to you! This is a series of ten short stories of Valentine's Day with some of our favorite Pokémon characters through the years. Multiple shippings if desired. Enjoy!~

_Oak Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto _

Eight year-old little Daisy Oak walked into her grandfathers' office hanging on to the hand of her little brother, Gary. She clutched her stuffed Clefairy tightly against her with her other hand. She loved going to visit her grandfather-he was so much fun! But, she really hoped that he liked the Valentine's present that she and Gary had made for him.

As they walked in, they saw the elderly gentleman sitting at his computer typing away, wearing his usual white lab coat, of course.

"Grandpa!" shouted five year old Gary as he let go of Daisy's hand, shoved the gift in her arms and raced to his grandfather.

"Whoa there, Gar-Bear!" chuckled Grandpa, as he swiveled himself around just in time to catch the energetic boy before he collided into him. He picked up Gary and set him promptly in his lap. He then turned and faced Daisy, who was grinning shyly. He motioned for her to come forward with a big smile on his face. She complied and stood next to her grandfather as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you both came," he said, beaming at the two of them. "I've got your Valentine's presents-"

"Where?" interrupted Gary, as he bounced excitedly in the old man's lap.

Oak laughed and pointed to the bookcase that sat across the room from them. "On that third shelf; one for you and one for Daisy."

Gary clapped his hands excitedly and bounded after the gifts.

"We got you something, too, Grandpa," said Daisy loudly over the ruckus caused by her little brother. She handed her grandfather a heart-shaped package wrapped in red tissue paper that was covered in glitter, colorful heart-shaped stickers and lots of tape.

"I did the wrapping!" called Gary, as he bit into a piece of chocolate that was a part of his gift.

Oak smirked. "I can see that. Not bad…gets the job done, anyways. And only one more piece of candy after that, Gary, I don't want you to spoil your dinner!"

Gary groaned and stuffed his last chocolate piece into his already chocolate covered mouth as he came over and stood by Daisy to watch Oak unwrap his gift. Daisy watched in anticipation, twirling her finger around her long, dark hair and holding on securely to her Clefairy. She really hoped he liked it.

When the wrapping came off, the gift was shown to be a wooden heart-shaped frame painted red and covered in glitter. The photo in the frame was a recent one of Oak, Daisy and Gary out in the winter fields of the Oak Ranch.

"D-do you like it?" stuttered Daisy, twirling the ends of her hair harder.

Oak looked up from the gift and beamed. "I love it-it's perfect!" With that, he set gift on his desk and wrapped his arms around his grandchildren. As he released them, a clatter of footsteps were heard coming down the hall and within seconds, the office door jerked open to reveal a black-haired little boy.

"Hi, Professor Oak," huffed the five-year old as he attempted to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" demanded Gary as he crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

Daisy shot a glare at her little brother and elbowed him in the ribs. She liked their neighbor, Ash. He was nice, though she knew that he and Gary couldn't stand each other.

"Gary, don't be rude," scolded Oak to his grandson. He turned to Ash and smiled fondly. "What brings you here, son? Does your mother know where you are at?"

Well, Daisy at least knew the answer to one of those questions; Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's mother, never knew where her son was at. It wasn't very hard to guess, though, as he was a frequent visitor to the Oak Lab. As for why he was here now, Daisy really didn't know. She assumed that it was to see the Pokémon, but instead of the wide-eyed look of wonder and excitement that he usually held, he was looking at her grandfather shyly and a red tint came across his face. She also noticed that he was holding something in his arms.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean to…I-I'm sorry…you're busy, I can come back later…" stammered Ash, as he tried to hide whatever he was holding by placing it behind his back and started to back up out of the door.

"No, it's fine Ash, you're always welcomed here, you know that." Oak replied gently, motioning the boy to come over. Ash hesitated then proceeded over to where he sat.

"What do you have behind you, Ash?" asked Oak.

Ash turned even a deeper shade of red before responding. "I-Well-I-I, made you something, Professor…"

"You made me something? How very thoughtful of you."

Ash handed over what was behind his back and placed in the professor's hand. "It's not really that good, sir. I'm not that good at a drawer…"

"Yeah, he can't even color inside the lines!" sneered Gary. Ash glared back at him as Oak examined what was now shown to be a hand-made card. On the front, Ash had wrote, _"Hapy Valintimes Day!" _surrounded by drawings of Pokémon. As Oak opened it, he smiled as he saw a picture of himself and Ash standing together surrounded by more pictures of Pokémon. At the bottom was signed, _"2: Profesur Oak From: Yur frend, Ash K." _

"You drew all this, Ash?" asked Oak, looking at the blushing boy. He merely nodded.

"You did so well!" beamed Oak, as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ash.

Gary snorted. "He didn't even spell 'friend' right!"

Daisy gave Gary another elbow shoved in his side. She didn't think about Ash not having anyone but his mom to give a Valentine to. His dad had been gone for months on his own Pokémon journey.

Daisy looked over at Ash, who was grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Hey, Ash, we all got you something, too," she said, as she rushed over to where she and Gary's gifts were.

She grabbed her small Valentine gift bag and quickly surveyed it to be sure that there wasn't anything too girly in it. After swiftly removing bottle of pink nail polish and a card that her grandfather had written her, she turned back and smiled at Ash. She really hoped her plan worked; her grandfather had made boy/girl differences between their gifts, which made them the same outside of the color. Gary's gift bag was red with all kinds of fierce looking Fire-type Pokémon on it with the phrase, _"You warm my heart, Valentine!" _printed repeatedly on it while hers was light pink with an assortment of Ice-types on the cover with the phrase, _"You're so cool, Valentine!" _Both had a box of assorted chocolates in them and Daisy's included a yoyo, crayons and a coloring book, all which seemed more feminine to Daisy. She hoped Ash wouldn't notice.

She walked over and handed the bag to Ash, who took it and grinned back.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, peering into the pink gift bag. "The Pokémon on the bag are awesome! And I love these sorts of candy!"

Daisy felt a sense of relief that Ash didn't seem to care about the color. She looked over at her grandfather, who had just finished silencing Gary with on stare. Her Grandpa looked strange to her as his eyes met hers. Not a bad strange, just a weird strange.

"Thanks guys!" said Ash, as he tucked the bag underneath his arm. He waved as he began to leave the office. "I gotta go now; I didn't tell Mom where I went. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Same here, Ash," said Oak, as he waved off the young boy.

Once Ash was gone, Oak turned to Daisy and much to her surprise, engulfed her in another hug.

"I'm so glad that you're my Valentine, Daisy," he whispered in her ear.

_Pewter City, Kanto_

"Well, Croagunk, looks like we're bachelor's again this year."

"Croa."

Brock sighed as he looked out over the park in his hometown. He had watched couples of various ages walking arm in arm, hand in hand, one arm wrapped around another, occasionally a girl holding a bouquet of flowers. He and his faithful Croagunk had been at that bench for hours. He knew what he was doing was pointless, but it was better than dealing with his younger siblings at home.

He sighed again as he rested his head in his hands, ignoring the chilly wind. Why did he have to be alone on Valentine's Day? Is it too much to ask for a girl who is kind, intelligent, and funny and loves Pokémon?

Oh, and who is also a total hot babe. Can't forget that.

He'd gone to every police station and Pokémon Center within the next three towns over to get a date with a Jenny or Joy. All had plans. And every cute Trainer he knew had plans as well.

Now he was alone on Valentine's Day.

Brock smiled down at Croagunk. "Well, I still have you, buddy."

"Coragunk!" croaked Croagunk, clapping his hands in joy.

"Uh, excuse me, is that your Croagunk?"

Brock and Croagunk jumped at an unexpected female voice. They turned to see a teen girl standing there pointing curiously to Croagunk. Next to her was also a Croagunk, but unlike Brock's Croagunk, who was blue, hers was a light blue-green color with the pouches on her cheeks a bright pink. A shiny Croagunk. And also a female, judging by the bright pink bow on her head.

Brock felt his jaw drop as he examined the girl. She had freckles across her porcelain face, which had turned light red from the wind, and large frames in front of her wide, brown eyes, along with cherry-colored lips. Her thick, chestnut hair in up in a high ponytail and her petite frame was clothed in mid-calf high black boots, grey tights, a short pink skirt and a black overcoat. Pink ear warmers covered her ears.

And Brock thought that she was super cute.

"Y-yeah," he managed to answer the girl.

She smiled. "I love Croagunk! And yours looks great! How did you get him to have such a healthy color?"

Brock and Croagunk grinned at each other before turning back to the girl and her Pokémon.

"Well, my dear, why don't we discuss it over dinner? My treat, of course, since it is Valentine's Day."

_Violet City, Johto_

May came back to her dressing room after a disappointing Contest. She'd lost by round two.

"_Some way to end Valentine's Day…" _she thought bitterly to herself.

As she flicked on the lights, she saw a bouquet of a dozen large roses on her desk. Curious, she went over and examined them. Lying next to them was a card.

"_Dear May, _

_ It was a good match, but better luck next time. _

_-Drew_

_P.S.-Don't expect flowers every time-I just didn't want you to feel completely awful on Valentine's Day. See, I'm not such a bad guy after all."_

May smiled at the card as she delicately fingered one of the roses.

Nope, he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

_Somewhere in Kanto_

Ash looked at his reflection from the mirror-like spring flowing beneath him. He splashed some water on his face to wash off a bit of dirt on his cheek. He looked back and frowned.

He looked so young. So immature. Most days that wouldn't have bothered him, but today was special. It was Valentine's Day.

He took off is cap and attempted to flatten his messy hair. When that didn't work, he simply ran his fingers through it until it was tidier than usual.

He looked back down at his reflection. Better, but still not enough. He was ten and by taking off his cap and straightening his hair, he thought like he could then pass for eleven.

He was shooting for twelve, if not thirteen.

He lifted the edge of his blue vest, which was worn from travel. After a moment of consideration, he took it off and laid it next to him in the grass, leaving on his black T-shirt. He turned back to his reflection and became pleased with the results. Perfect.

He quickly got up, grabbed his vest and ran back towards the direction where he, Misty and Brock had set up camp the night before. It was an unusually sunny and warm February day. Ash liked it and he knew that Misty did, too. They were getting tired of traveling in the cold.

_Misty. _

Ash gulped as he thought about her. Was this a good idea? What if she laughed at him? He couldn't bear to think about that.

He arrived at a bush near the camp and looked in all directions to be sure no one was watching him before he bent down and brought out a bouquet of a dozen roses from under the bush. Ash looked over them to be sure none had flattened and was pleased to see that they were all fine. He took a deep breath and began to turn around to go find Misty at the camp.

"Ash, what are you doing out here?"

Ash gave a cry and jumped at the voice of Misty. He spun towards her, hiding the flowers behind his back.

"I-I-I'm not doing anything!" said Ash quickly, "I-I was just admiring the scenery! What are you doing here?"

The red-head blushed and looked down. It was that moment that Ash saw that she had both hand behind her back.

"I-I was looking for you," she said meekly. Ash blinked in surprise as she brought forth her hands, which were holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"F-for me?" asked Ash, pointing to himself stupidly.

Misty huffed and glared at the stupidity of the black-haired kid. "No, Professor Oak. Yes, you, you idiot!"

"Thank you, Misty."

Misty gave another sigh of irritation. "Don't just stand there, take it! I know that they are your favorite."

Ash turned his gaze to Misty as he took the box from her hands. "I got something for you, too!"

He brought the flowers out from behind his back and held them before Misty. She regarded him in stunned silence.

"D-do you like them, Misty?" asked Ash nervously, hoping that she wasn't allergic.

Misty smiled fondly at Ash as she took the bouquet from his hands. "I do. Thanks, Ash."

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day, Misty."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

_Somewhere in Johto _

Pikachu paced back and forth muttering to himself.

"_What to get her? What to get her? I've got to get her something. Even Pokémon celebrate Valentine's Day…"_

He thought some specialty Poke' Chow would be good, and then he found out that her fragile digestive system couldn't handle it yet. He thought a nice bow would suit her fancy, but he had no taste and he knew he couldn't ask Ash. He thought about a stuffed animal, but he didn't want her to think that she was immature.

"_What to get her? What to get her?"_

"_Get 'who', Pikachu?"_

Pikachu stopped his pacing to see Togepi, the subject of his thoughts, waddling up to him. Seeing her was like being shocked by his own Thunderbolt. She couldn't find out he was thinking about her.

"_No one, I was thinking of no one," _said Pikachu hastily.

Togepi coked her head and looked curiously at her friend. _"Oh. Well, I've got something for you for Valentine's Day, Pikachu!"_

With a big smile and a flourish, Togepi produced a large bottle of ketchup and placed it before Pikachu.

Pikachu stared dumbfound at the bottle. _"B-but Togepi, I didn't get anything for you!"_

Togepi smiled. _"No need to! I know that I'm your Valentine every day!"_

_Somewhere in Hoenn _

"They had some nerve blasting us off like that!"

"And on Valentine's Day, too!"

"Dat's right!"

Jessie, James and Meowth from the notorious Team Rocket were lying down in a cave as the cold wind blew past from outside. They shivered as a particularly chilly breeze blew in, causing their small fire to flicker.

Jessie sighed as she put her hands in her lap and stared into the fire, feeling her throat tighten. The sensation was something that she hardly ever felt, but she just couldn't help it. She was cold, tired and hungry and being all those things was no fun on any day, especially Valentine's Day.

"Jessie?"

Jessie managed a swallow, hoping that James didn't notice her oncoming emotion.

"What James?" she snapped looking up at him. She stopped short as she saw a Styrofoam box being held out to her by her companion. She accepted it slowly as he handed another box over to Meowth, who accepted it greedily, and produced his own box. She opened it to see that it was a plate of her favorite Japanese food.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, as he and Meowth began to stuff their faces with the food.

"Before we blasted off," explained James with a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "I know that it's your favorite and with it being Valentine's Day and all, I thought I'd treat us. I know it's cold by now, but it's really not bad."

James went back eating, while Jessie continued to look wide-eyed at her friend. After a moment, she smirked and began to dig into her own food.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James," she muttered, so low that no one heard.

_Somewhere in Sinnoh_

Dawn walked quietly out of her tent. It was twilight and after a long day of training, Brock and Ash had gone to sleep early. But, not her. She went off in search of Piplup, who had gone to play over by a pond. She wasn't too concerned about him; the area was pretty out of the way, even for Pokémon.

As she walked towards the direction of the pond, tugging her coat around her tighter, she couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness. It was now the end of Valentine's Day and no one had done anything for each other. She had brought cookies for the boys, but they devoured them without a single word about Valentine' Day. Her Pokémon had forgotten, too.

She sighed. She really shouldn't feel this way. She was a Coordinator-practically an adult by now! Besides, Valentine's Day really wasn't all that special.

As she walked over to the pond, she placed her hands around her mouth and called out slowly for Piplup.

"Piplup! Hey, where are you?"

She stopped and looked around, but Piplup was nowhere to be seen.

As worry began to creep up on her, she saw her Piplup run out from the bushes and over by the edge of the pond.

"Piplup, what are you doing?" asked Dawn.

Before she could walk over to Piplup, the small penguin smiled and gave a cheerful "Lup!"

Dawn paused and looked as Piplup open his beak and sent out a spring of heart-shaped bubbles in the air that went and formed the shape of a larger bubble. As the bubbles lifted into the air, the light from the twilight filled the clear bubbles with a radiant color. After a moment, they all popped simultaneously, bringing down a beautiful shower of light.

Dawn gasped and smiled in wonder over the attack. "Piplup, you remembered at it was Valentine's Day! Thank you! It was so pretty!"

_Somewhere in Unova _

Emolga had spotted what her Trainer, Iris, had brought back with her to camp: Apples. A bunch of apples.

And they were all going to belong to her, Emolga, very soon.

If her plan worked, that it.

Emolga walked over to where Pikachu, Axew and Oshawott were playing.

"_Oh, boys!" _she sang, batting her large, gray eyes. _"I saw Iris bring in a bunch of apples today and I am very hungry. Who wants to get them for me? Call it a Valentine's present?"_

The three Pokémon all eyed each other. All of them thought Emolga was cute, but they also knew that taking the apples would go against their Trainers orders. Before they had time to tell her so, Emolga had begun to use 'Attract'. Large, pink hearts emitted from her to the three of them, popping on them and causing them to become love struck.

"_I'll get them for you!" _cried Axew, as he began to go towards the apples.

"_No, me!" _shouted Oshawott, as he began to run after Axew.

Pikachu easily sped by them. _"Slowpokes! I'll get it for you, my Valentine Emolga!"_

Emolga grinned as she watched all three of them rush after the apples. This was going to be easy.

She sat back and watched as they fought over one another to get to the fruit. Suddenly, Iris showed up.

Emolga groaned. Not now! They were so close.

Much to her surprise, she picked up the basket of apples, stepped over Pikachu, Axew and Oshawott, who were then fighting over each other too much to notice Iris, and walked over to where Emolga sat.

"These are all for you, Emolga!" beamed Iris, as she set the spread in front of her. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Emolga gave a gasp of delight and jumped into the bunch and began to eat, only to be disappointed that she was gnawing on a rock.

_What?_

Emolga woke with a start only to see that it was morning time. Disappointment set in; it was all just a dream.

"Good morning, Emolga!"

Emolga turned to see Iris bringing over two apples. She sat next to her and handed her one.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emolga!" smiled Iris, as she took a bite out of her apple.

Emolga smiled as she bit into her apple. She supposed that this was really what Valentine's Day was truly about anyway.

_Oak Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto_

She looked around for her man like a Growlithe sniffing out a criminal. It was Valentine's Day. She knew it, he knew it. She _was _going to find him, so he may as well come out now.

She never understood why he never gave her a chance. She was commanding, intelligent, a beautiful shade of purple and not to mention incredibly curvaceous with a stench that could be smelled for miles. She could get any man, really.

But she wanted him. But, he didn't seem to want her back.

He was playing hard to get, of course. She liked that. A challenge was good.

But he was older and slower and no match for her.

"MUKKK!" cried Muk, as she found Professor Oak hiding behind a bookcase and then preceded to body slam him to the ground beneath her massive folds of oil.

She smiled in satisfaction. This was the _best _Valentine's Day ever!

_Oak Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto_

Tracey walked up nervously to his boss, Professor Oak, as he began the tedious process of charting.

"P-professor?" said Tracey meekly, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at him.

Oak looked over to his young assistant. "Yes, Tracey?"

Tracey took a deep breath. He wasn't used to doing stuff like this.

"I-I, well, I have been working on a piece for you," began Tracey, looking down at his shoes, "And I finished it. And with it being Valentine's Day and all, I figured that it would be appropriate for today."

With that, Tracey quickly handed the professor his drawing.

After a moment of silence, Tracey dared himself to look up. Oak was looking at the drawing in concentration.

"D-do you like it, sir?" asked Tracey, biting the inside of his mouth.

Oak looked up and smiled, turning around the drawing to show Tracey. It was a close up of the professor petting a Rapidash in mid-laugh.

"Tracey, I really don't know what to say except great work!"

"Really,sir?" asked Tracey sheepishly.

Oak smiled and set a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Really. Happy Valentine's Day, Tracey."

"You too, sir."

__The End_

So, I personally didn't find it all that great, but it is a little something that I threw together for all you readers. It's was nothing too special, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

All you need is love, folks.

Happy Valentine's Day.

~MastermindMedley10


End file.
